


Early Parenthood

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to write Brett and Gabe's relationship, M/M, Sleepy goodness, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Brett, Gabe, and Nolan adopted a baby and discovered that nighttime feedings are a fantastic kind of torture.





	Early Parenthood

Gabe jolted awake at a scream, his heart beating fast in his chest. In the moment it took to get his brain started up properly the scream had changed into a wailing cry.

His attempts at extricating himself from the bed were hindered greatly by the limbs wrapped around his body. He pushed at the bodies on either side of him, but it only made them hold on tighter. “Do you assholes not hear her screaming?”

Silence echoed through the room, sending Gabe's mind into a frenzy. Did she go back to sleep or did she stop breathing?

Gabe elbowed both his bed partners in the stomach, chucking their limbs off as he launched himself off the bed. He rushed over to the crib, leaning over the edge. Big, brown eyes started up at him, tears still dripping down her face. He reached down, picking her up and holding her to his chest. “It’s okay, Mei, I got you.”

She trembled in his arms, grabbing onto his shirt and burying her face in it. He bounced her gently and turned around to glare at the lumps still lying on the bed.

Gabe huffed, kicking the closest leg. “You guys are horrible.”

Brett slowly sat up, leaning heavily on an arm as he rubbed his eyes and mumbled a groggy, “Sorry.”

Gabe rocked side to side, rubbing Mei’s back. “Nolan’s on drugs, but you have super hearing. How did you not wake up?”

Brett fawned, trying to stay awake. “Full-time job plus the rogue witches.”

Gabe sighed and walked closer. He propped Mei up on his hip and ran the fingers of his other hand through Brett’s hair. “I’ll take her to the living room so you can sleep.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Go back to sleep.”

Brett nodded, eyelids drooping. “I'll take care of her tomorrow.”

“Sleep. I'm just grumpy when I'm tired.”

Mei whined, shoving a tiny fist into her mouth.

“I'm gonna go feed her.”

Brett patted Gabe's thigh. “Thank you.”

Gabe watched Brett flop back onto the bed before finally making his way out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and headed down the hall.

He hiked Mei up his hip. “I’m an asshole, aren't I, Mei?”

She stared up at him sadly, head shaking like she actually understood the question.

He kissed her head, a fond smile tugging at his lips. “Don't be like me, 'kay? Be more like Brett. He's a way better person than I'll ever be.”

Gabe regretted a lot of things he did in life, but starting a family with Brett and Nolan would never be one of those things.


End file.
